The present disclosure is generally related to collapsible strollers. Many strollers collapse, i.e., move between a deployed position and a collapsed position, by folding about a hinge mechanism connecting a handle of the stroller to a leg of the stroller.
Strollers that move between a deployed position and a collapsed position often include some sort of latch mechanism to maintain the stroller in the collapsed position. The latch mechanism often connects a leg of the stroller frame to a handle support. These latch mechanisms are often very noticeable when the stroller is in the deployed position, which can be unattractive